


Deck The Halls

by alkjira



Series: Fix-it (!) December [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The look Thorin gave him was very dismayed and Bofur found it very sweet. </p>
<p>“It’s Christmas, you need a tree.”</p>
<p>“I think your tree is big enough for both of us,” Bofur remarked, glancing back at it. Then he snickered. “Oh, Thorin,” he said with a breathy voice. “Your Christmas tree is so <em>big</em>. And, um, erect?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deck The Halls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blogginshield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blogginshield/gifts).



> @blogginshield, Ask and ye shall receive ;)
> 
> I wasn't sure if anyone had ever done a modern AU for these two, and instead of checking I did a modern AU for these two. Seemed reasonable.

It was a surprise to learn that Thorin was the sort of person who really enjoyed Christmas. _Really_ enjoyed it.  
  
And it took a while for Bofur to figure it out as his partner, boyfriend, lover (nine months and counting and he’d still not found a good word for what Thorin was to him) was not the sort to don a fire-engine-red knitted shirt with perky reindeers,  whistling Christmas carols as he baked a fruit cake.  
  
Nor was he the sort to leave ‘It’s a Wonderful Life' on repeat on the DVD-player, or the sort to walk around with a benign ‘Joy to the World’ sort of smile ever present on his lips. (Which was fortunate or Bofur would have started to worry about a possible invasion by the body snatchers.)  
  
Instead there’d been a slow but steady trickle of Christmas decorations appearing in Thorin’s flat over the course of December. It had been so gradual that Bofur had only noticed when a very pretty and very large Christmas tree appeared in the middle of the living room.  
  
As if that was a reboot signal to his brain, Bofur suddenly saw all the other things that hadn’t been there a few weeks ago. Red candles with festive candle rings that looked like pine and some sort of red berries. Garlands hanging over the windows. Delicate snowflakes made of glass hanging in the windows. And many things besides, as if there’d been a small festive invasion.  
  
But everything looked remarkably at home and cosy, as if they really belonged in Thorin’s flat. With exception of the tree, which wasn’t only clearly out of its natural habitat, but frankly was also a tad too big and it made Bofur wonder how exactly Thorin had gotten it through the door in the first place.  
  
“This is new,” Bofur remarked, and Thorin snorted.  
  
“You sound as if you’ve not seen one before.”  
  
“Never seen one in here before.”  
  
“Were you expecting one for Easter perhaps?”  
  
“Well, no,” Bofur said and walked around the tree, breathing in the sharp fresh scent of it, reaching out to touch the prickly needles. “And I wasn’t really expecting one now either.”  
  
“But-“ Thorin frowned. “It’s Christmas. In a week.”  
  
“Right,” Bofur nodded. “But no offence, love, but I would have guessed that you’d be more of a ‘bah humbug’ sort of person.” He snickered. “But apparently not.” He drifted over to the large chest of drawers in the corner of the room, admiring the pretty snowman made out silver standing on it. “And this is very handsome.”

“It’s been there for two weeks.”  
  
“Ah,” Bofur said, turning around to give Thorin an apologetic smile. “Sorry?”  
  
“Sorry?”  
  
“For not noticing.”  
  
Thorin shrugged one shoulder. “I don’t see why you need to apologise for that. But why did you think I would not like Christmas?”  
  
That was a rather good question as Christmas meant family, good food, and presents (giving and receiving) and those were all things Thorin enjoyed.  
  
“Inane Christmas music?” Bofur offered. “Too many reindeers around?”

He put the snowman down and walked back to Thorin, hooking his fingers into the waistband of his jeans, stretching the small distance required to give him a kiss. “I guess I’d just not thought about it much at all.”

Thorin hummed and cupped the back of Bofur’s head, making him shiver as strong fingers carded through his hair. “I feel mildly offended.”  
  
“To my defence it’s not like we’ve talked about Christmas beyond the fact that you’ll be with your sister and her lot and I’ll be with Bombur and his. I’m not even going to get a tree at mine.”  
  
The look Thorin gave him was very dismayed and Bofur found it very sweet.

“It’s Christmas, you need a tree.”  
  
“I think your tree is big enough for both of us,” Bofur remarked, glancing back at it. Then he snickered. “Oh, Thorin,” he said with a breathy voice. “Your Christmas tree is so _big_. And, um, erect?”

Huffing out something between a laugh and a sigh Thorin tugged at Bofur’s hair and leaned in to take another kiss.  
  
“Are you going to decorate it too?” Bofur asked after they parted.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Bofur nodded thoughtfully. “Before you lose all hope for me I will point out that I did get you a present.”  
  
“A gift card for three free visits from ghosts?” Thorin asked drily.  
  
“Ah, I’ll not tell,” Bofur teased, grinning up at him. “Any other holidays that I’ve missed you enjoying? Should I start preparing for Valentine’s Day perhaps? We’ve not had one of those yet. How do you feel about the colour pink?”  
  
That earned him a _look_.  
  
“Rose petals on the bed?” Bofur offered. “Or-“ His next suggestion was muffled as Thorin kissed him again, but that was quite all right. He had almost two months to plan something suitable.

 


End file.
